Episode 7713 (14th October 2011)
Plot Carla tells Maria how she totally overreacted when Rory touched her knee. Maria's sympathetic and suggests that she needs more time off work but Carla refuses to give in. Marcus discovers Paul's wallet. Eileen looks through it and finds Paul's address. Kirsty calls at the garage to see Tyrone. When Rita passes by with baby Jack, it's clear that Tyrone doesn't want to look at the baby. Kirsty's perturbed. Sian tells Sophie that she's going on holiday to France with her mother and if she can find a flight online then she can go with them. In the factory, Anne tells Carla that Rory has cancelled the Macnee's order due to her "funny turn" the night before. Carla's at breaking point and snaps at the workers telling them all to go home. Anne's not impressed. When Roy unwittingly lets slip that Sylvia has entered the cruise competition using Mary's wording, Mary's furious and threatens to report her to the police. Tyrone tells Kirsty how he thought baby Jack was his until he found out about Molly and Kevin's affair. Kirsty tells him that she hopes one day she'll earn his trust. Anne tells Frank about Carla's erratic behaviour and how she's driving the business into the ground. Frank comes up with a plan. Eileen calls at Paul's house with his wallet. He's clearly uncomfortable to see her and doesn't invite her in. Eileen leaves feeling hurt. Stella counsels Carla telling her that she's got to stop lashing out at the people who care about her, stop wallowing in self-pity and move on with her life. Sophie asks Sally to lend her £200 for the holiday but Sally refuses point-blank. Anne arrives at the factory flanked by four heavies. The men start removing machines and stock. Anne explains that she's taking Frank's 40% of equipment as he's setting up somewhere else. Carla's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *24 Silverdale Lane - Hallway and exterior *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla loses her grip on the situation at the factory, before Anne delivers Frank's latest blow; and Paul turns Eileen away when she calls at his house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,760,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2011 episodes